


New Starts

by CaptRocket



Series: Wayhaven 2021 [1]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: F/M, Fireworks, New Year's Eve, not quite there yet relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptRocket/pseuds/CaptRocket
Summary: Detective Evan Kyley is spending New Year's Eve at the station so everyone else could spend New Year's Eve out and enjoy themselves.  Unit Bravo decides to stop by to check on him.
Relationships: Male Detective/Ava du Mortain
Series: Wayhaven 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100609
Kudos: 4





	New Starts

Detective Evan Kyley pushed his chair back from his desk to stretch out his long arms and legs. A growl escaped him as he tried to work the feeling back into his body from the long hours of sitting behind his desk. Part of him was kicking himself for agreeing with Tina to cover the station during the night shift so she could take the night off to celebrate the start of the New Year. The other part of him was thinking that he didn’t have anywhere else to be that night so letting Tina take a night off was no issue. They had covered each other for years since both joining the Wayhaven Police Department. There were times that he was surprised that Tina didn’t get offered the detective position instead of him. She was smart, knowledgeable maybe a little dense at times, but she was a good officer. 

Rubbing his palms across his face, he moaned loudly. Dropping his hands onto his lap, he pushed himself out of his chair, grabbing his coffee cup. 

“I need coffee.”

Walking out of his office, he made his way through the empty police station. With him on duty that night, the volunteers received a night off as well. Most holidays it was only the three there to cover the station: Tina, Douglas and himself. Douglas still being the youngest and least experienced always covered the day shift which left himself or Tina to work night shift. Evan would never admit it, but he liked the night shift. He hadn’t slept as much as he used to since he started investigating the murder of Janet Greenland. The nightmares kept him up many nights. Waking up with sweat soaked sheets, unable to breath, his heart racing so fast his chest would burst. The sleeping pills that the Agency doctors had given him only made him feel hungover the next day so it was just easier to grab quick naps when he could. 

“Isn’t it too late for coffee, Detective?”

Shrugging his shoulders, he dumped the water that he had ran from the tap into the pot into the coffee machine. “Probably,” he answered, dropping the lid to the machine before replacing the pot. “But who cares, Nate?” He looked back over his shoulder at the man, smiling. “Or is that your polite way of saying I should start drinking more tea instead?”

Agent Nate Sewell shook his head, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his pants. “Tea may be a little more relaxing if you have the right one. I could recommend a blend that might work for you.”

“Not tonight,” Evan said, scooping out the coffee grounds into the container and switching on the machine. He turned back to the man, smiling. “Maybe next time.”

“Natty has tons of that smelly tea stuff,” Farah said as she moved up behind Evan, wrapping her arm around his. “Shouldn’t be a problem.”

Evan looked down at the woman, smiling. Her hair pulled up in two buns on each side of her head to make her look like she had ears. Her multicolored sweater was too big on her, hanging off her right shoulder, showing off the pink top beneath. If Evan had ever wanted a younger sister, Farah filled that vacancy. 

“Yeah…you can smell that shit anywhere,” came the grumpy voice hiding in the darkness of the corner of the kitchen. 

The cloud of cigarette smoke came in a steady stream from the man. Evan shook his head, folding his arms across his chest. Any other time, he would be telling Mason to put it out but tonight he didn’t care. Truthfully, Evan desperately wanted to ask the other man for one. He hadn’t smoked since college but the more stress he’d been dealing with was making him crave smoking again. 

“Something wrong, Detective?”

Evan spun in his spot to find a pair of beautiful green eyes staring back at him. Green eyes that haunted his dreams in a much different way than his nightmares did. One more than one occasion, those green eyes was the reason he would wake up, painfully hurting and in need of a cold shower. No woman had ever gotten under his skin like she had. He wanted to kiss her and punch her, sometimes in the same minute. Everything about Ava was cryptic, a complete mystery that he wanted to unravel little by little until he had her open and able to read her like a book. But until then, he had to continue cold showers.

“Not really. No,” he said, turning away from her. Reaching out, he took the freshly brewed pot of coffee and poured himself a cup. “Not that you guys need it or anything, but feel free to grab some before I drink it all.”

“Uneventful evening, Ev?” Nate asked as he followed him back to the detective’s office. 

Sipping from the coffee, Evan slowly nodded. “Usually is. One thing about my town is that the citizens enjoy partying but they’re pretty responsible about it. Chen’s really good at hiring designated drivers for anyone that’s had too much.” Pulling his chair out, he sat his mug down before sitting down himself. Kicking his feet up to the corner of his desk, he leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms above his head. “If there’s any problems, someone will call. Otherwise tonight is mostly me taking some time to empty out my in box and clean off my desk.”

“Good use of your time, Detective,” Ava said as she folded her arms across her chest, staring out the window of Evan’s office. 

Farah dropped down on a chair across the office, sitting sideways so she could dangle her legs over the armrest. “Sounds really boring.”

Chuckling, Evan twined his fingers together behind his neck as he looked at the woman. “Dreadfully boring.”

Mason and Nate laughed from their respected spots at different corners of the small office. 

“Then what bring you guys here? I’m sure sitting around an empty police station isn’t all that fun.”

“No…It’s not,” Mason said, taking a long drag off his cigarette before blowing it out. 

“It’s all her fault,” Farah said as she leaned her head back over the armrest to point at Ava. “She’s the one that made us come here.”

Evan cocked an eyebrow as he turned to look at the leader of Unit Bravo. She turned her head slightly, just enough to see him staring back at her. 

“Really now?” He picked up his coffee cup, taking another drink as he dropped his feet to the floor. “Is this your New Year’s resolution, Commanding Agent? Trying to spend more time with me?”

She snorted as she quickly turned her attention to back out the window. 

Evan smiled as he turned to look at Nate who was sitting on the chair at the corner of his desk. The same corner of his desk that somehow got damaged when Ava “bumped into it”. Just like his filing cabinet or the flowerpot or the other several other items that suddenly turned up broken or damaged since meeting Unit Bravo. Seeing something broken or damaged now was becoming typical. 

“It is okay to admit it, Ava,” Nate said, rubbing his scruffy chin as he looked up at Ava. “It’s common for people to develop relationships with those they work with.”

Shaking her head, she turned to look at the two men that were staring back at her. “That’s not advisable, Nate.”

Clicking his tongue on the roof of his mouth, Evan stood up and watched her for a moment before turning grabbing the files from his desk. “Thanks for dropping by guys but I’m fine here.”

“We’ve heard that before,” Mason said, kicking himself off the wall he had been leaning against. “At least Murphy’s nowhere in sight.”

Evan had been standing beside the file cabinet with the stack of reports that he was about to file when he heard the name. Closing his eyes, he shivered. His hand gripping the reports tighter until they started to crumple from his clenched fingers. A gentle hand on his shoulder brought him back from his dark thoughts. 

“Evan,” Ava said softly, squeezing his shoulder as she looked at him. 

“You know,” he began to say, dropping the reports into the cabinet. “I’ve always been pretty good at pushing stuff out of my mind. I mean, it’s part of the job to work a case and then move on to the next one. Never looking back.” Slamming the drawer shut, he turned to find four pair of eyes staring back at him. “This one just won’t leave.”

“It’s different when it happens to you,” Nate said as he moved closer to the detective. 

Farah spun around on the chair and sat up properly. “We’re here for you, Evs.”

Stepping forward, Mason lowered his head as he lit another cigarette. “We got your back now.”

Taking a deep breath, Evan nodded. His eyes lowered to see Ava’s hand still on his shoulder. When she noticed he was looking at him she pulled her hand back quickly and shoved it into her jacket pocket. 

“You are not alone, Detective,” she said before stepping away from him but keeping her eyes on his light blue eyes. 

Nodding, Evan smiled at her. “Thank you, Commanding Agent.” He turned away from her to look at the others. “Nate. Farah. Mason. Thanks, guys. It’s nice to have a team to back you up.” Glancing down at his watch, he said, “C’mon. It’s about time.”

“Time for what?” Farah asked, jumping to her feet. 

Mason began to mumble something about being outside in the cold when Nate wagged a finger at him. The four members of Unit Bravo watched as Evan grabbed his jacket from the coat rack and headed out of his office towards the front door. Stepping outside, Evan pulled up the collar of his coat around his neck to block the cold air as he looked up into the night sky. 

Farah ran around Evan to stand in front of him. A head taller, Evan leaned to rest his chin on the top of her head as he wrapped his arms around his little sister. Mason and Nate stood to his left, Ava moved to stand on his right.

“What are we – “

Before Farah could finish, the night sky began to light up with fireworks. She began to clap her hands, squealing at the light display coming from across town. 

“Impressive,” Nate said, putting his hands into his coat pockets. 

Mason winced from the loud booms of the fireworks being ignited. “If you say so.”

Dropping one arm down by his side, Evan continued to hold Farah as they watched the fireworks light the sky. When he felt something brush against his hand, he looked out the corner of his eye, to find Ava standing beside him. Closer than she was before. He smiled at her when he brushed the back of his hand against hers before bringing his arm back around to hug Farah tighter. 

“Sorry I don’t have any champagne to pop for us to bring in the New Year. I’ll have to make it up to you guys sometime,” Evan said. “

“I’m sure that can be arranged sometime, Evan,” Nate said. “Maybe after we get all settled in at our new residence.”

“Yeah…I heard about that,” Evan said. “Mum said there’ll be four new residence of Wayhaven soon.” 

“You’ll be seeing us a lot more, Evs,” Farah said, tilting her head back to look up at him.

Nodding, he smiled. “You sure will, Farah.” He turned to look at Ava, his smile growing. “You good with that, Commanding Agent?”

He thought he had seen a smile on her face but as she turned to look at him it was gone.

“I think we are up to the challenge, Detective,” Ava said.

Evan nodded as he turned back to look up at the sky as the fireworks continued. Tonight, watching the fireworks with his newest members of his family was part of that new start. These four people had entered his life and turned it all upside down. He knew things would be much different now for him and he was all right with it.


End file.
